


Ash's Fun Adventure

by WritersUnitedCrew



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cuckolding, F/M, Harems, MILFs, Multi, One Shot Collection, Parent/Child Incest, Pokephilia, Sexual Bondage, Sibling Incest, multipaiing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersUnitedCrew/pseuds/WritersUnitedCrew
Summary: Follow a number of one shots, where Ash has his way with numerous women. AUNSFW, lots of smutty goodness!





	1. Stealing Valuables (May)

Hello everyone, welcome to Ash's Fun Adventure. Now, before we begin, just warning that this story will have sex, lots of sex. Plus their are some character bashing, and this is AU.

****

I will keep you an update on the story itself, while I will write more chapters of this. So hope you enjoy it.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

****

Chapter 1: Stealing Valuables (May)  
  
Ash Ketchum, a well respected thief, was given a task to find an important valuable item in the Shu residents.   
  
His research from Drew: a rich influential man who sponsors various sports athletes that have ˜potential". He rolled his eyes from his research and saw some few pictures of his beautiful wife, May. He had a feeling that the marriage was done out money reasons from her father.   
  
Regardless of it all, he already planned to rob the item, and some few items for himself. He saw the wall that protected the home, and he jumped over. He made an immediate dash to the power supplies. He then opened the box and saw the wires. He took out a wire cutter and immediately cut two of them. The cameras shuts off along with the security. 

He then got in the front door and opens it up using his lock pick. Once inside, he closed it and locked the door. So far so good. ****  
** **

He planned it when no one was going to be around, and it has been working. Now for searching the item. ****  
** **

He went to the main bedroom and looked around. He rolled his eyes on the trophies around, no value on it. He looked at each cabinet and found a two watches. He checked on them and saw some value. He places it on his pack and kept looking around. Where would he put the item that has a higher value ****  
** **

A safe yes, but where. He took out a small device and began to sweep the walls. So far on one side, nothing. He then went near a painting of himself, and just as a small beeping was heard. Just as he was going to check it out, he heard the door open from the main hall. He puts his device away and listens in. ****  
** **

"I told you, May to stop talking to my athletes!" ** **  
** **

"You don't have to be an ass though. I was just curious about how much time it got their muscles like they did?" ** **  
****

"Are you implying that they bought those muscles?!" ** **  
****

"Well, they look odd in my view and how fast they grew them." ** **  
****

"Whatever, just make me a damn sandwich!" ** **  
****

"Just one moment, let me take my shoes off!" ** **  
****

He heard footsteps and he frantically began to look for a place to hide. He then saw the door open and it became a bit awkward for him. ****  
** **

May was surprised to see someone else. Normally she would scream, but one look at the guy and she thought he was a good looking guy with a great body frame. She then saw him to be quiet. ****  
** **

She smiled coyly and went over to him. She took her heels off and grabbed his hands. His eyes widen as she began to place them on her very large bosom. ****  
** **

"Hey, are you coming to make my sandwich?! I have a game to watch!"

"One moment!" ****  
** **

He squeezed her breast as she moaned a bit.

"Stay right here, I will be back." She winked as she left the room. Ash, however, followed her.

The young thief walked quietly behind her as she reached the kitchen. Thus far, he is in the other room.

"Don't forget the extra mayonnaise on it!"

She began to make his sandwich, and she saw the mysterious thief grabbing both breads. He began to rub it on his butt. She tried not to laugh at what he is doing; he finally finished the deed and he gave it to her.The young woman then finished it and left the kitchen. She then handed him his drink as well and she left. ****  
** **

She then saw him, waiting patiently. ****  
** **

"He is going to be too focused on that game for a few hours."

He liked the sound of that and maybe he could get more than just what he is looking for.

They reached the main bedroom again, and she began to kiss him. He smirked as he pulled her strapless dress down and saw her large breast free from it. He grabs them and massages them. They were soft. ****  
** **

"All natural here."

"I can feel it." ** **  
****

He immediately began to suck on the left one. He then pushed her up the wall. She began to moan, as she caresses his hair. He then switched the other one. He then pulled her short skirt up and began to massage her well shaped butt.

"Mmmm....keep going~"

He then kept sucking on her breast and then went back to kiss her. He then pulled her panties down and lifted her up. She was surprised by his strength and she felt his tongue go inside of her pussy lips. ****  
** **

"Oh my!~" ** **  
****

She began to moan more and held on his head. Yep, not even Drew will eat her pussy. All he did was just a five minute sex and that is it. Yet this man wanted to make her feel really good. His tongue kept moving around and did things that she never thought she could feel. Not even her fingers could do the job.

"Oh gods, yeah!~"

He lapped on her outer lips and then went back on the inside of her again. Tasting so good, he wanted to taste her juices more. He wanted her to feel good, to feel better, to show how its done. 

"I;m cumming, I'm cumming!~" ** **  
** **

This surprised him, but then again, she needed the release. He then felt her shudder and tasted her juices. He began to drink her juices and lap it. She then was placed back on the ground, and felt her knees a little weak. She was on her knees and she wanted more. She took off his pants and was surprised how big he was.

"Your huge!" ** **  
****

"I know. So are you going to do something about it?" ** **  
****

She had a smirk and began to suck on the tip. Then dived into it. He groaned the feeling of her mouth.

"Damn, your mouth is amazing." ** **  
** **

He caresses her brunette hair as she kept sucking on it. Then she began to lick it like a lollipop. He groaned as he looked down on her. She licked his length and looked at him. He saw her lustful eyes, and then sucked on his balls, while stroking it.

"You're pretty good at it...."

She then went back to suck on it.She still sucked on it more and had an idea. She then stopped sucking and placed her large mammary between his large dick. She began to move.

"Ah yes! Keep moving your large tits!"

"Mmmmm....best feeling in the world, huh?~"

"Yeah. Your tits are amazing!" ** **  
** **

She kept moving more and more.

He was slowly losing control as a few minutes passed. "So close...."

She opened her mouth and waited for it.

Ash grunted and came on her breasts and mouth. "Ah yeah!"

So much was coming out and was amazed by it. She took some licks from the source of his hot semen and was enjoying it. She swallowed some of it and looked at Ash.

"This is good." ****  
** **

"Mmmm...yummy....I need you inside of me~"

He had a sly smirk and lifted her up. He then put her on the bed on her back. He spreads her legs and smirked. She was very wet and slowly inserted inside of her. She began to moan just the feeling of a large dick .

"Mmmmm....yes~"

He kept going more and more, and felt her tightness yet wetness. :Damn....so tight!" ****  
** **

He kept pushing it until he was finally inside of her completely. She moaned happily. He then began to kiss her, as she kisses back.

"Who are you?~"

"Ash Ketchum or better known as the Mouse Thief."

She was surprised by this. "Wow~"

"You're the first woman that have seen me without my mask. I do hope you can be silent about it." ****  
** **

"Oh I will. As long as I have more of this~"

He then began to move his hips and she began to moan.

"Nice and tight. It seems your husband hasn't done his duty of taking care of you."

"All I am is just something to look at. A trophy wife and nothing more."

He began to move his hips more, while he watches her breast bounce.

"You're very beautiful."

"Mmmmm.....you're pretty hot yourself.~"

He kept moving his hips more and more, and got grabbed her ankles to slam more into her. ****  
** **

"Yes...keep fucking me...keep fucking me!~"

He kept going more and more. It has been ten minutes and he was getting close.

"Damn...so close~"

"Go...inside of me...I'm on the pill!~" ****  
** **

He kept going faster and faster and then slammed inside of her and came hard.

"Damn!"

She then felt his hot seed going inside of her as she released her juices again. 

After that session of love making, she felt him still hard.

"H-how can you still be hard?~"

"Oh I am just starting."

He moved her on her side, as she moaned a little as he was still inside of her. He laid next to her and lifted her leg a little. He then began to move his hips. She began to moan. ****  
** **

"Oh gods!~" ** **  
****

"Mmmm....you feel good May."

He kept moving as he sucks on her neck.

"Faster, Ash! Faster!~"

"Such a horny minx."

She moaned happily and couldn't wait for more. ****  
** **

_Two hours later...._ _  
_

Ash grunted as he came inside of her again. He slowly pulled out and panted a bit. He saw May and smirked at his work.

She was panting, a bit of sweat, her breasts had fresh semen on them, her vagina and anus was leaking his seed. She felt great.

She moaned "Ash...that was the best sex ever!~" she purred.

He chuckled "Thanks, by the way, do you know where your husband's safe is?" ****  
** **

She nodded and pointed at a portrait of Drew himself trying to look regal.

"Compensating much?" ****  
** **

He touched the sides for a bit and found the locks. He opened it and found the safe. It looked like a standard dial. He went to his bag and pulled out an earpiece with the end a circular metal. He placed it on the safe, near the dial. He then turned it a few times clockwise and he stopped. Then two times he stopped counterclockwise. Then the third, he went clockwise, slowly. He waited until he heard a click.

He opened it and found a file. He checked the contents and smirked.

"Bingo."

He also grabbed a shiny ring. ****  
** **

"Do you know the combination of this safe?" ** **  
****

"No."

"Good. At least he won't blame you for it."

"Must you go? I could knock my husband out and you can stay here.~" ** **  
****

"Sorry, but my client wants these papers asap."

She pouted. Then she was given a card with a number.

"This is my personal number, if you are interested to meet.~"

She had a coy smile. ****  
** **

"Oh we will be meeting more."

He puts his clothes on while she carefully got up. She had a hard time walking, but it was all worth it.

"Later love."

She nodded and he was gone. She went to take a shower and slept well in years. ****  
** **

_One Year later....._   
May finished her shopping and just entered into a nice apartment. She entered and saw Ash, relaxing. She smiled and went over.  

Two months after the robbery, Drew ended up trouble with the law for trafficking drugs and for rigging the system. Of course, May divorced him and she moved in with Ash and since then, Drew wasn't heard from after his sentencing. ****  
** **

She sat on his lap and they both kissed.

"Doctor said, I'm pregnant."

He was happy to hear that and kisses her again, while he rubbed her abdomen.

"Yes. So how do we celebrate?"

She smirked and began to take her blouse off.

"I like your thinking." ****  
** **

End.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and please note, I am the only one that is writing it and editing. The team are working on editing on Ketchum. So until then, take care guys.


	2. Taming a Rocket (Jessie)

Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter more. I would like to thank the reviewers, who are supporting this. I might put your suggestions in the next one. Just be patient and so far it is unchanged on the chapters. I do hope you enjoy it, and a warning: it contains some BDSM, and an OOC Ash, you will see.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

****

Chapter 2: Taming a Rocket (Jessie)

Ash sat down on his home inside of his room, in his bed. He was alone, as his mother went to meet with others, but angry. Angry because of Jessie.

Oh he doesn't hate her.

He wanted to end her thieving ways and how she flirts around him. He wanted to teach her a lesson the next time he bumps into her.

He planned it out in his mind. He then got up and knew where he needed to go. He left Pikachu to sleep, decided not to let his buddy know what he is about to do, and went to the downtown district of Saffron. He arrived at a specific store and went inside. He looked for the items he needed and he founded them and paid for the items.

He then left. ****

_Two days later..._

Jessie wasn't having a great day for herself. It was bad enough she was split from James and Meowth from an assignment, which is something that was unexpected, she was left to capture Pikachu by herself. What got worse, was how Giovanni was threatening to dismiss her if she didn't bring the Pikachu in question.

She questioned herself why she was in Team Rocket in the first place. She kept walking until she reached to the twerps house.

She stretched her legs and began to see where the security system is located. She found a box on the side and began to work on it. So far, an easy snip and she was in.

She went to look for Pikachu and Ash. So far nothing on the first floor. She then saw Pikachu sleeping.

She had a dark smile, perfect.

She took out a device and was ready to turn it on, when her mouth was covered. The scent was making her weak until she was out. He carefully put her down and smirked. Who knew halothane will do the job? He then picked her up and went downstairs, while Pikachu was left asleep, peacefully.

_Downstairs......_

Jesse was finally getting around and tried to move her arms, but she couldn't. She looked to her left and it was strapped by a cuff, along with her right arm. Her legs as well. She was standing up, but it was the cuffs that was holding her up.

She tried to yell, but her mouth was closed by a ball gag. Out came Ash.

She had a dark glare on him, while he smirked.

**"** Jessie, Jessie, Jessie. Oh, we go way back when I was just ten years old. My how time has changed, and yet you still look the same."

She then noticed on his hand was a whip crop on him. She grew a little nervous.

**"** I grew up and you have been very flirty with me for some time. Tempting me with your body and winking at me. I grew tired of you going after my Pikachu and having being teased enough. Now though, that changes everything."

He took the ball gag off and she screamed. "Damn you. Help!"

"Scream all you want, but the walls have no noise. You see, padding the room making it soundproof does have a big advantage. Plus, it was your mistake for trying to steal my Pikachu. And you need to be punished.....badly."

He ripped her blouse and skirt off and liked what he saw. Her large breast, being held by her black bra and wearing black panties. He then got behind her and gave a slap on her butt cheeks making her moan in pain.

**"** One lash!"

Then another one.

"Two lashes!"

He went on for sometime, as she began to moan from pain to pleasure. Then he began to massage her well rounded butt cheeks making her moan.

"Such a bad girl. Likes to get punished like a good bitch..."

"S-Shut up."

"Hmmm...I don't like that attitude."

He was then in front of her and ripped her bra off. He then slapped her breasts with the crop, making her moan in pain.

"Maybe you need to be punished some more."

He goes and slaps it again, making her moan more. Her chest became red from the hits and was in small tears.

Then she gasped as she felt the crop touching her crotch.

"No!"

"No what?"

She knew she was finished and looked down.

**"** No master....not there, I will do anything!"

He took off her panties and noticed how wet she was. Instead she felt his tongue lick her outer lips and began to moan. He grabbed her butt cheeks and squeezed them.

"Ahhh,master!~"

He smirked as he then sucked on her clitoris, driving her crazy. She didn't know if she wanted to push him off or wrap her legs around him for more.

He kept licking her and slid his tongue in. He smirked at how he was driving her crazy. Just her getting wetter and wetter, was his doing with a simple tongue moves.

He got up and went to get something.

She whined a little when he stopped and went to grab something. He came back with a vibrator. He slid it inside and turned it on. She moaned loudly.

"Master!~"

"You're getting pretty wet. Better not drop it, otherwise more punishment."

She nodded, but then she was on her knees. The cuffs managed to extend to some chains attached to it, somehow managed to extend and went to grab something else. He came back with a device on his hand "Open your mouth a little wide."

She did so and placed a device that forced her mouth to stay open.

**"** Let's see how well your throat it"

She then saw him unzip and her eyes widen. She saw it was a really big dick. He then placed it on her mouth as she moved her tongue. Her eyes widen as she felt her throat being stuffed by his large manhood. 

He began to move his hips more, as he heard her gag a little.

**"** Your mouth feels amazing, my little slut."

Being degraded and sucking on his large dick, was making her wetter and making it difficult for her to hold on to the vibrator.

He then went deeper and faster on her, while she tried to relax her throat. He kept moving his hips more and more.

"Almost there.....shit!"

Her eyes widen as she felt his seed burst out. It wasn't a simple shoot, no it was a burst. She tried to swallow as much as she could. He then pulled out and got on her face. She gasped for a bit as she tried to lick his large manhood as he groaned happily.

He then removed the device and lifted her up again. He then pulled out the vibrator as she came hard, nearly weaking her. So much of her juices came out of her, as she panted. Once the orgasm ended, the vibrator was in front of her, still had juices.

"Lick it."

She began to lick her own juices from it. She tasted sweet with some tart on it.

Once she cleaned it up, she was being kissed by her master. Both tongues touching and moaning is heard.

Once the kiss ended, he lifted one of her legs and he slowly inserted his large manhood. Considering that she never done this, he had a hard time going inside. He slowly pushed it in, until he thrust inside of her. A bit of blood came out, that surprised Ash.

She waited to be humiliated by him.

"You're a virgin?"

She nodded and waited for a laugh, instead he kisses her.

"You are my special pet, and I will make sure you remember this."

He then moved his hips more as he watched her breasts bounce. He was admired how bountiful they are.

"More master. More!~"

He kept moving them a little faster as she became slick. Each timed he slammed his large dick, she kept moaning more and more, as the sound of their skin slapping each other is made.

**"** You have the best...and only....cock, master!~"

"So nice and tight, my slave!"

He then went faster and faster, and his eyes glowed and he finally had her now.

**"** You're mine. You will do nothing but serve me, breed me children, and take care of my home."

"Yes master!~"

**"** So close!"

He kept going faster and faster. He came hard without warning.

**"** Take it!"

"Yes!~"

She felt his seed going inside of her womb. She held on to her master as he felt his release, each burst knowing she might end up pregnant with his child. Once it ended, the chains are off and she kisses him.

**"** Please master, I want more~"

He lifted her up and placed his large dick inside of her and slammed into her.

**"** Oh, we need to make sure you have my babies. So let's keep going."

He kept moving more and more, as she moaned happily. He then used his aura and slid the vibrator on her anus, making her squeal with joy.

**"** Yes, yes! Fuck my pussy, fuck it hard, master!~"

He moved his hips more and loved how she begged for it.

He loved each moment she loses herself.

_Three hours later....._

Ash stroked his cock fast and he came on her body. She was laying on her back as her body was bathed by his hot semen. Some of it was leaking out a little, as her holes are filled with two dildos.

**"** I love you master.~"

****"**** I love you too, pet. Now clean yourself out and I need dinner tonight."

****"**** Yes master.~"

She barely got up as both dildos were pulled out. She walked although wobbly after those hours of non-stop sex. He smirked seeing her a glowing tattoo he only could see with his Aura eyes, imprinted on her left butt cheek.

_Three months later....._ ****

Ash relocated to a new home, as he believed that Jessie could get into trouble by both the Rockets and possibly by the police in Kanto. A missing person that involves a Rocket member, wasn't something he is ready to explain. Plus, the last thing he needed was one of his friends to figure it out.

Moving to Sinnoh was a great idea and was able to buy a secluded home.

He walked inside of his home, holding groceries. His Pikachu was upstairs, asleep.

He went inside of the kitchen and saw his slave, just wearing an apron only. He saw a subtle baby bump on her, it is there and he smirked.

**"** Hello pet."

She smiled and went to help him out. Once putting the grocery away, she kisses him.

**"** How was shopping, master?~"

"Oh good. Brought food and just wanted to give you this."

He places a neck choker with a name tag on it. She looked at it and imprinted 'Property of Ash Ketchum, forever more.' She liked it.

**"** Thank you.~"

"You're welcome. Now, considering you have my child, how about a reward?"

She got on her knees and unzipped his pants. She began to suck on his cock, as Ash groaned happily.

Yep, taming a Rocket was all worth it.

End.

****

A/N: this chapter was inspired by a fan fic that I read with Jessie, so any similarities is more of inspiration. So we shall see who is next. Later everyone.


	3. Sneaking In (Lyra)

What’s up everyone, welcome to another chapter more. I had to think carefully about how to write this one and I did saw some inspiration from the game itself. I had to make changes and add Ash into it. So hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Pokemon

Chapter 3: Sneaking In (Lyra)

“Well that was easy to get in, now to stop them.”

Lyra thus far snuck into a Team Rocket's Base, and is ready to end one of their operations. From what she overheard, they were trying to use them on their next experiment to create a far more mutated look. She snuck in and is successful so far on not getting caught at all.

She needed a disguise, otherwise she would be in a lot of trouble. She kept moving in a corridor, while staying out of sight, until she saw the words ‘Uniform Room’.

She got inside and found a standard Rocket uniform. She puts it on and went to the area where the experiments are taking place.

While she is trying to stop the experiments, a lone man was given the orders to put down the operation, ordered by his boss Lance. He snuck in easily and avoided being seen, due to years of training.

He was getting close to the area, when he spotted a girl with a Rocket uniform going in. This isn’t good, considering how close he was to ending it. He needed a way to stop the operations and he doesn’t want to hurt her. She did look cute and could be interesting.

Back inside of the experimental room, there was no one and she checked for cameras. She found two, and she had to find a way to shut them off.

The young man slightly opened the door and saw two cameras not far off, and he pressed a button on his side. They both shut off and went to inside the room, and locks the door.

“Ahem.”

This startled her and saw a man standing there, wearing black all over. She assumed he was a Rocket leader.

“Yes, sir!”

He was a bit surprised it worked. Oh this will make it easier.

“Who are you? I haven’t seen you before.”

“I am new, sir.”

“I can see that. Are you lost?”

“Ummm….no sir.”

She seemed nervous and he went over to her. She had to admit, he was cute looking but was very nervous of her cover blown. Especially how close she is to ending the operations.

“Who ordered you to be here?”

“One of the superiors here, sir.”

“Really? Name the person.

"I don't know the name, sir. He never asked."

He looked closely and realized she is trying to destroy the base. This might be fun.

"Why such a good looking girl, decided to become a Rocket member?”

She blushed a little, as of course he mentally smirked.

“W-Well, for the money sir.”

“Anything else?”

“T-to obey my superiors.”

He changed his tactics and pondered if it is true or not. He was pretty good at persuading people, and is willing to change her mind after he is done with her. He is pretty good at it.

“Any orders I give, you will obey me.”

She nodded, being more nervous.

“If I asked you, if I wanted to kiss you, would you allow it.”

This is something that she didn’t expected. She had to go with it, otherwise she will get in trouble and her cover blown.

“Y-yes sir.”

He then lifted her chin and kisses her soft lips. Her eyes widen and was being kissed by this man.  What surprises her the most, was enjoying every moment of it. She nearly fell, but was held by his strong arms. She began to moan a little, as he slid a tongue inside of her. She touched her tongue with his own. He then stopped as he pulled back. A bit of drool and her eyes nearly closing from that amazing kiss.

“There is a tradition for cute girls like you to service us superiors. It is to welcome them.”

She blushed a little redder as the idea of sex was unexpected. Then again, this is the Rockets and this grew her more nervous.

She gasped as he lifted her shirt a bit with her pink bra. Her breasts were a little big, handful in his view. He took it off and saw her large areola.

“You have cute breasts.”

She blushed more as she began to moan when he massaged them.

“S-sir….what are you...ah…~”

He began playing with her nipples.

“Don’t speak, unless spoken to.”

“Yes sir~”

She then felt his mouth on her nipple and began to suck on it. She moaned some more, as he massaged the other one.

“Ahhh~”

He then switched the other one, as he grasped her butt cheeks and massages them. He then removed her hat, and saw her long brown hair loose and got a better look at her.

“You do look beautiful.”

“T-Thank you sir~”

“Head over to the table and stand in all fours.”

She nodded without any question, but knew where this was going. The bright side is, he isn’t rough.

Her idea of relationships were not on her category. She just wanted to be a trainer, nothing more.

He lifted the skirt and saw her biker shorts. He pulled them down and took them off. She wore pink panties as he pulled those off as well. He had a smirk at seeing her well rounded shape butt and her cute pussy.

She then felt his tongue lick the outer lips of it, then moves his tongue reaching her anus.

“Sir….not there….it’s dirty….~”

She gasped as he slid his tongue on there and moaned. Then her butt was being massaged. He then pulled his tongue out and slides one finger inside of her.

“Ahhh!~”

“Enjoying that feeling of my finger inside of you?”

“Yes!~”

“Let’s see how you do with two or more.”

He slid two fingers and saw she was being lubricated. Then a third one was needed. She then was moving her hips, wanting more of that feeling. She kept moving it some more and saw she was really wet. He stopped and he licked her juices.

“Tasty juice.”

She then heard him unzip as she turned and gasped. It was a large cock.

She has never seen one in person before, only in books.

“Do you regret being the Rockets, now?”

“I-I’m not a Rocket…”

“What was that again?”

“Please….I never done this before….I’m not a Rocket….I don’t think I’m ready.”

“Well good news for you, I’m not a Rocket neither and I am actually ordered by Lance to take care of these experiments.”

Now this got her questioning it, and just looked at him.

“Prove it.”

He took out a badge with a ‘G’ symbol on the side.

“I assume you are Lyra right?”

She nodded.

“My boss is impressed with the way you deal with the Rockets. I am even more impressed how you managed to sneak in. However, we are going to finish this, considering how horny you made me.”

She blushed more as she saw how hard he was.

“Who are you?”

“Ash Ketchum.”

Her eyes widen as the tip of his large dick was around her pussy lips.

“Ahh….I heard of you….please be gentle….”

“Oh I will.”

He slowly goes inside of her wet yet tight vagina and moaned a bit. She has heard of him, he was a legend and no one has actually seen him. He tended to stop dangerous organization in different regions. Now he is in Johto to do this. She fantasies meeting him, but having sex with him was beyond that. She was going to lose it to him, and she didn’t mind.

She the felt him going deeper and deeper as she felt both pain and pleasure. It was then all the way in.

He saw a small blood appear. “Are you okay?”

She nodded as tears were on her brown eyes. He kisses her, and their tongue moved on the kiss. Once parting their kiss, he smiled.

“Ready?”

She nodded. He then moved his hips and began to move his hips in and out.

“Ah, so big!~”

“Hehe, I know.”

He kept moving his hips, as he held on to her. Her first time felt a little painful, but great. She held on to the end of the table.

“Yes.”

He kept moving his hips faster and faster. He then slapped her butt, making her moan more.

“Such a nice body.”

He then lifted her up, still inside of her and sat down on a chair. He moved his hips more and grabbed her breasts. He massaged them as she kept moaning.

“Ash!”

“Keep enjoying it, Lyra.”

He groaned at how tight she was becoming and he knew his end was coming as well. He kept going faster and faster. Pounding it hard as the sound of their skin smacking each other, slapping more and more.

“Here it comes!”

He release inside of her, while she orgasmed herself. She felt his hot seed going inside of her as she held on to him.

After about a short while, she collapsed.

Both were panting as they both kissed. He pulled out as some of the seed was spilling out of her pussy.

“Are you alright?”

She nodded “ Hold me.”

He held her close, as he kisses her forehead. He caresses her back, while she sighed happily from being held by him.

“Rest a little, because after this, we will put their experiments to an end.”

She nodded and rested a little.

Two hours later…

Ash and Lyra managed to escape, as they heard an explosion going off.

Both saw a large number of G men going in and began the process of arresting every Rocket member.

Lyra was on her regular clothes as Ash was still on his uniform.

“Does this make us….lovers?” She asked in a whisper.

He smiled “Of course it is. I will lead you to your last two badges and train you.”

She smiled brightly “That would be great.”

He then held her hand and they were gone.

Five years later….

Ash arrived his home, to see his wife Lyra, cooking lunch.

“Papa!”

He turned and saw his beautiful daughter of 5 running right at him.

Lyra did manage to finish her journey, being pregnant.

When they learned about it, Ash was ecstatic and so was Lyra. Both did got married eventually and had their first child. A beautiful girl named Elyssa.

He hugged her. “How is my little Ely doing?”

“Doing great papa. I drew this for you.”

He looked at the drawing of a house with Lyra, his daughter and himself. Elyssa was holding hands with another child.

“Who is the child that is holding your hand?”

“A brother or sister. Will we have one?”

He thought of a moment and then had an idea.

“It might happen. Soon.”

“Okay. I am going to put it up.”

“You go on do that.”

Once she left, he went to his wife and kisses her neck.

“Hey love.”

“Yes?”

“How about we start working on another child around here?”

She giggled “Of course. How about tonight?”

“Perfect.”

With that said, a new family member will be added and things couldn’t have been better.

End.

A/N: Well guys another chapter more. Next chapter will be filled with fun, and we will see who is the next gir. Take care guys.


	4. The Hunter (Bianca from Unova)

She was running right at the forest as fast as she could. 

 

Her breathing was heavy, and her eyes darted all over the forest. She kept hoping she can reach to safety in time.

****

The young woman was exploring around the large forests, doing research for Professor Juniper. It was supposed to be a simple explore and discovery for any new date for Pokémon.She kept going deep into it, until she heard footsteps. She grew scared until she made a glance at the shadow in question. She ran for her life.

****

Apparently, she saw a glimpse of the Wild Man. The Wild Man is known to be protective of his property. He beats up men until they are unconcious. Women on the other hand, varies. An older woman will be left alone and would escort her out of the woods. If it is an attractive woman, he will go after them and mate them and keep her for good, especially for the large breasted ones.

****

She falls into the category of attractiveness and large breasts. She kept running until she tripped on a small stone. She fell on the soft grass and before she could get up, she was pinned by him. She looked up and saw him. She was surprised he was a good looking one, with a nice spiky hair, brown eyes and zig zag parts on his cheeks. She blushed as he was only wearing loincloth. She noticed how nicely muscular he was, not overly, but athletic look. What she saw however, was he was already has a tent on his loincloth in question.

****

His eyes showed lust and wildness. Then her eyes widen when he began to kiss her. This was something she knew this will happen. She moaned when her breasts are being groped and squeezed.

****

"No!~"

****

He growleda bit and ripped her white blouse out. Her large breasts are holding well on her white bra. He then took her bra off, freeing her breasts and he licked his lips.

****

"Ahhh!~"

****

She moaned as he began to suck on her right breast, while squeezing her left breasts. He kept sucking on it, as if he wanted some milk out.

****

"I..I don't have any milk-Ahhh!~"

****

He sucked a little harder and switched on the other one. He licked her nipple, then went to suck on it harder.

 

She didn't know what to do, but just allow it to happen. She kept moaning from how much he was sucking.

****

He then stopped and took off her pants and panties. He saw her pussy with a very small trim of hair. He took a sniff of her pussy and then dived in to eat it up with gusto.

****

"Ahhh!~"

****

She never expected this at all. She thought it was going immediately for the mating part, but never this. His tongue was moving inside of her, driving her crazy from touching in the different places.

 

She held onto his head, wanting him to slow down.

****

"S-slow...aaahhhh!~"

****

He knew where her sensitive areas are. She was enjoying it and was getting wetter from his work. It became now a guilty pleasure of allowing it to happen as she held on his head.

****

As this happened for a few minutes,, she was close to orgasm.

****

"I'm going to cum!~"

The man in question moved his tongue more and more. Then she gave a screaming orgasm, and he tasted her juices. He was drinking her nectar flavor juices it as if it were the tastiest liquid in the world. Her legs quivered and nearly collapsed.

****

He licked her outer lips and he was very horny. He took of his loincloth and she saw how big he was. She saw how big his phallus is and wondered if it will fit her. However, he had this look for an idea with the eyes looked glazed over for a moment.

****

The wild man laid her on her back, got on top of her, and puts his large dick between her breasts. He sandwiched her breasts together and began to move his hips. He began to grunt, and she realized what he wanted.

****

She held to her breasts and licked his tip. He was enjoying this as he kept moving his hips more.

 

'He wanted to feel good. I thought it was going to smell bad, but it doesn't....'

 

She kept licking on it for a bit, until she went to suck on it. He groaned, as he moved faster and faster. 

****

She felt him throb and he let out a loud roar. He came hard, and it wasn't a small splatter. It was a near torrent of it, she tried to drink some of it, but she stopped sucking on it and some of it hit her face and breasts. He kept moving his hips and then stopped.

****

He pants a little bit. He then saw the mess he made and had a large grin. He got up and lifted her lower half. She places her arms on the ground, and held it on. He then got inside of her, still holding her legs. She moaned from the feeling from his large dick. The wild man enjoyed the feeling a tight pussy. Especially one that will give birth to numerous little ones.

****

He kept moving as she moaned from it. He grunted as this position will increase the chances of impregnating her.He kept moving faster and faster, as Bianca was losing her mind.

****

She forgot about the research and wanted more of his large cock.

****

"Faster..faster!~"

****

He kept going, driving it more inside of her.

 

He wanted to give her a baby. A nice healthy one.

 

He felt her tighten as she was trying to milk his large dick.

****

"Going to cum..¦.going to cum!~"

****

He went faster and faster, as he too was getting close. He kept going faster and faster, as he roared and came hard inside of her. She felt his hot semen going inside of her womb, filling it up.

 

He then pulled out as he finished. He laid her down and picked her up. She was surprised by his strength and went up the nearby tree with her. Once he found a nice place, he sat down and slid his already harden phallus inside of her. He moved his hips, making her moan.

****

She knows he is just starting and knew the wild man will do this for a while. She was losing her mind to his cock and was amazed he can recover so fast. He saw her bouncy tits and began to suck on them.

****

"Yes...keep going.....harder...~"

****

He kept moving hips more and sucked on her right breast more. She knew, he would suck on her milk during and after her pregnancy. He hungers it more.

****

After a while, they were both getting close to another orgasm. He moved faster as they both orgasmed hard. She felt him filled her up again as she panted. She was still feeling his hardness.

****

"H-how are you still hard!?~"

****

He had a big grin as he pulled her out. He then places her in all fours and went back inside of her. He then moved his hips as he slapped her well shaped butt and kept pounding on her.

****

"Faster, you crazy animal!~"

****

He enjoyed hearing her comment and was going all out to drive her crazy. He kept moving his hips more and she was sold by his sexual drive. He howled as he kept slamming inside of her more.

****

_Two hours later...._

****

Bianca was on the ground of the grass, panting as she felt his hot seed hitting her body. The Wild Man released all over her body, just so the scent is stuck with her and no one can touch her.

****

Every position, every hole, every part of her body was filled his semen. She licked her lips, tasting it again.

****

The Wild Man then collapsed next to her and panted.

****

"Did you enjoy that Bianca?" He looked over her.

****

"Yeah, Ash~" She panted as she looked at him, with a smile.

****

"Best idea in roleplaying!"

****

"Well, I wanted to try the wild man/city girl scenario. Plus, getting the weekend off helped out. I will have to thank my dad for watching over the kids."

****

"Knowing your dad, he wants more kids. At this rate, it will happen."

****

She giggled "I do hope so~"

****

"Who knew asking Professor Juniper to rent a different part of her lab? This place is huge!"

****

"That has to do with the fact that the professor tends to take care of various Pokemon. Thankfully, she emptied them and no new Pokemon are being placed here, just for this weekend~"

****

"Yeah. Otherwise, the other Pokemon will feel confused about us."

****

"Let alone Juniper and her assistant watching us."

****

They both laughed at the idea of the professors being voyeurs, watching with what happened.

****

They both stared at the night sky and felt good about it.

****

"Want to start running again?"

****

She nodded "Give me a minute head start~"

****

"I will. I love you, Bianca."

****

"I love you too, Ash~"

****

She got up and was having a hard time walking, and he began to count to 60.

****

Bianca, began her fantasy again.

 

She escaped from the Wild Man, but he will go after her again. She was afraid, yet excited to be chased by him. She then heard footsteps and knew she is going to be caught again and for her body to by used by him.

****

She was caught again and it begins again.

****

End.

****

A/N: Alright, I will have something new up soon. The only clue I will give you guys, is that she is a MILF. That gives a number of possibilities, so have fun figuring it out.

****

Oh yes, I remembered now, I am having another Q&A soon. Send me questions that is not related to Ketchum: Genesis of a Hero, but other things about the fan fiction itself or questions on certain stories types we see if I do like it or not. Or you could ask me question on any future stories I am working on.

****

Until then take care.


	5. Fixing Things (Lola)

 

A woman with brown hair and light brown eyes, sighed as the water isn't coming out of her sink.

****

"Just great...."

****

She went over to her phone and called for a plumper.

 

"Stop Leaking, how can I be your service?"

 

"Yes, something is wrong with the water. I wanted to see if you can send one of your plumbers over?"

 

"Of course, just need your name and address..."

 

Once the call ended, she just hoped it wasn't too expensive.

****

It has been over a year since her divorce and it was something she tried to move on. It was bad enough Flint cheated on her, but hearing how she is too old added fuel to the fire. Once the divorce ended, she did managed to keep the home, but half of her money was given to her ex-husband, due to the laws in Kanto.

****

She had a number of children she had from him, and she only had two left that are around her home. She still did her best to help her family around, they in return wished their mom was filled with happiness.

****

After ten minutes, a door knock was heard and she went to check on who it was. She opened it and saw a good looking young man, wearing overalls and with his toolbox with him.

****

"Hello Mrs. Amber. My name is Ash Ketchum, I heard you called with a problem with the water coming out."

****

She nodded and was let in. The young man in question actually thought the woman was attractive and was led to the kitchen.

****

"I don't know why the water refuses to stop leaking, and I need to see if you can fix that."

****

"Of course. Just let me get started."

****

He opened his tool box and began to take out a tool. Even before he begins, he checks the sink as he spoke. "So, how long have you lived here?"

****

"Oh...ummm it has been 20 years now."

****

"Really? Any kids, husband?" He found the problem and began to work on it.

****

"Divorced and seven children."

****

He stopped for a second and looked at her body.

****

"Seven? You still look great though."

****

She smiled as her face flushed a little "Oh you are saying that to be nice!"

****

"No, I mean it. You are in great shape, and you look pretty young."

****

"Well I'm actually 39."

****

This surprised Ash "I thought you were younger but wow. Bet you get guys crazy for you."

****

She blushed more while he went back to work on it. He is a nice guy and a bit young. She watched him work and how focused he is. He looked happy about it, as if he enjoys it.

****

"So do you enjoy plumbing?"

****

"Oh I do more than plumbing. If you need electronic repairs, roofing or anything, I can give you my personal card. I rarely do give it out, as plumbing is somewhat more prioritizing than anything."

****

She nodded in understanding. She then got curious "But you do have free time, though."

****

"Of course I do. In my free time, I tend to hike, go to the beach and surf, and work out."

****

She glanced at his body "It does show~"

****

He smiled from that comment and finished his work. He opened the faucet and out came water.

****

"There, all done!"

****

She was surprised how efficient he was and he showed her the bill. She felt relief of the payment.

****

"Oh wow! I didn't expect to be the bill low."

****

"Well, your problem wasn't so bad. So if you need anything else, let me know."

****

She nodded and thanked the man. Once paying him and leaving, she looked at the card and hoped to see him again.

****

_Two weeks later...._

She called him from her cellphone as the electricity went out. She checked the circuit breaker and found the wires chewed up. She assumed a Pokémon did it, but can't seem to find it.

****

He then appeared twenty minutes later with his tools and wearing insulated gloves and shoes.

****

"Alright, point me to the problem."

 

"This way."

****

She lead him to the circuit breaker and he found. He looked inside and found the wires chewed. He went to check on it, when he spotted a frightened Pichu who looked a little malnourished.

****

"Ma'am. Do you happen to know there is a Pichu here?"

****

"What?!"

****

She saw it and her heart nearly broke for the little one. She went to grab a berry and showed it to it. At first, it was frightened of the sight of two large people, but then it saw the berry. It took a sniff and began to eat it.

****

The woman carried the little Pokemon and placed it somewhere more comfortable, while Ash got to work on the wires.

 

"Pichu seemed to be such a hungry little one."  
  
  
She nodded while she caresses the Pokemon.

****  
****

It took him a little longer and had to replaced some wires, while Lola caresses the little Pokemon. Once the electric Pokemon finished eating, it felt famished and purred from being caressed. She giggled.

****

"Such a cute little thing. I'm keeping you~"

****

"Cha~"

****

The lights turned on and Ash appeared, as he managed to put the items away.

****

"All done."

****

"I can see that."

****

He looked at the little mouse Pokemon and smiled softly.

****

"I have a Pikachu at home."

****

"Oh that's nice~"

****

She was going to take out her purse, but he stopped her. "No charge on this one."

****

"Are you sure?"

****

He nodded. "Just coming and seeing you is all worth it."

****

She blushed a little "Thanks~"

****

He then left and hoped to see him once more.

 ****  
_Two weeks later..._

****

Ash was fixing a hole at the roof. He worked as fast as he can as the rain is pouring down. Once he was done, he was all wet and went inside immediately.

****

"All done!"

****

"You're really wet" She pointed out.

****

"Yeah, but I will be fine."

****

She then asked "Would you like to stay here until it clears out?"

****

He smiled and nodded "Sure, but where are your kids?"

****

"Two of them visited Brock today and I just received a message from them that they will stay there."

****

"Okay."

****

"Let's take this shirt off, so you won't catch a cold~"

****

He took it off and she had to admit, she liked what she saw. He works out a lot and his muscles are well defined.

 

She grabbed a towel and began to dry him.

****

"Ash?"

****

"Yes?"

****

She seemed a little nervous and has waited to tell him this"Can...can you fix a broken heart?"

****

He was surprised hearing this and answered her "Never did before, but I can try."

****

She blushed and smiled.

 

Then his hand went to her chin and looked into his eyes. Her breathing became a little shallow and her heart was racing, as Ash was as well.

****

Then both began to kiss softly at first. It was slow but then after a few kisses it was a full blown lip lock.

****

He caresses her soft back. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He smirked from the kiss and her reactions. He holds her as he carried her until they reached to the bedroom. He sat down, still holding her.

****

He pulled down the straps of her blouse and saw her large breasts. Well rounded with dark nipples. He licked his licks and began to suck on them.

****

"Hehe~ Not even in our first date and we are doing this~"

****

He smiled "Technically we had two dates and they were nice meetings."

****

She giggled as he went back to work. She caresses his hair, as she moaned.

****

He stopped as she took off his pants, while she took off the rest of her clothes. Both had their clothes off and she was surprised he was pretty big. He laid on his back, as she got on top of him, already wet.

****

"You sure want to do this?"

****

She nodded and slowly insert it, he felt her tightness.

****

"Damn, you had so many kids and your tight!"

****

"So big!~"

****

Slowly sliding inside as she moans. It was slowly inching in. He finally reached all the way in as she sighed.

****

"Oh yes. You have such a large cock, Ash~"

****

"You're very beautiful" He touches her abdomen, which lacked the stretch marks. "A mother already and no stretch marks."

****

She giggled "I put some cream on it, to remove it~"

****

"I'm amazed, but I could tell from your nice hips here."

****

He caresses it as she began to move her hips. He then held her as she kept moving more and more.

****

He watched her breasts bounce and went to suck on them. She moaned more "More Ash!~"

****

He then moved his hips as they both matched their movement. He then sucked on her neck.

****

"Yes, faster Ash!~"

****

He then kisses her as she kisses back with the same fiery passion. Their tongues touching each other as he kept going faster and faster.

 

Both were getting close to their end.

****

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!~"

****

"Same here!"

****

He kept moving faster and faster, as they were at it for the past 10 minutes. As he kept going faster and faster as he couldn't hold it.

****

"Lola!"

****

She then orgasm as she held on.

 

She then felt his hot seed inside of her as he collapsed on his back as she was still on top of him.

 

She had small tears on her eyes.

****

"What's wrong?"

****

"You just made me a happy woman. Thanks for doing this~"

****

He chuckled "You know you are stuck with me for life."

****

"I'm glad~" She then felt something still inside of her, surprised "You're still hard!~"

****

"Want to go at it again?"

****

She nodded as he moved his hips again.

 

She moaned happily as Lola began to kiss him. If she ended up being pregnant, then she hopes that her own children will be happy with another brother or sister.

****

It went like this for an hour, as he only moved his hips,making her feel good is all that matters.

****

_Nine months later....._

"Push, Mrs. Ketchum. Push!"

****

She kept pushing and held on to the sides of the bed. She has been going for hours and never in her life would have expected for this to happen again. Sure, she had kids in the past, but for some reason, this one took longer.

 

Then she gave a final push as she heard a cry. She gasped and felt better.

****

Ash saw his first child, a son. He saw her hold him and was calming down. He smiled softly.

****

It was a very unique nine months for him. He met her oldest son, Brock. At first he asked what his intention was for his mother, considering how his own father was in the past. He told the honest truth of being there for her and loving her at first sight. It wasn't an easy relationship.

 

Over time, he and along with his brothers and sisters warmed up to him.

****

"So beautiful." Ash simply said.

****

She nodded. "The doctors told me I might be able to have few more children in the future."

****

He smiled "So you want another big family with me?"

****

"Yes."

****

"This will be a very interesting years to come for us."

****

She kisses the forehead of her son.

****

End.

****

A/N: Well that is another woman, and more to go.

****

Anyways, the Q&A will be next Friday. So add your questions this week and by next week I will begin. Until then, laters.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know the next girl or Pokemon that you want to see.


End file.
